


[Banner] Into the Dark

by Knowmefirst



Series: Banners, Wallpapers, & Icons Oh My! [37]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banner inspired by the fic: Into the Dark</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Banner] Into the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This banner was inspired by the fic: Into the dark by Rambunctious Ragamuffin/arilulz. That was written for the Hobbit BB over at Livejournal.
> 
> Once I have the link to the story, I will link it. Because you guys really have to read it, it is incredible :D


End file.
